Tu eres mi San Valentín
by Sailor Earth7
Summary: Es Día de San Valentín, regalos, cartas, todo lo que un chico podría desear, menos Harry, él lo único que desea es que alguien pueda ver al chico detrás del a fama


TU ERES MI SAN VALENTIN

-Hermione... eh... me... me estas... asfixiando – le dijo un Harry cuyo rostro estaba pasando del morado al azul pálido, intentando por todos los medios poder llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones

-Oh... lo siento – le dijo Hermione al mismo tiempo que aflojaba un poco la corbata verde esmeralda que intentaba atar alrededor del cuello de Harry

-Al menos a ti no te obligó a ponerte una corbata rojo quemado – se quejó Ron

-Dejen de quejarse, sin mi ayuda no podrían lucirse en este San Valentín

-Yo no quiero lucirme – dijo Harry inmediatamente

-Bajarían vestidos de payasos como es su costumbre – siguió la chica ignorando olímpicamente el comentario de Harry

-Nosotros no nos vestimos como payasos – objetó Ron

-Tienes razón, me disculpo por lo que dije... los payasos tienen mejor gusto – Ron iba a objetar nuevamente, pero Hermione tomó a ambos chicos del brazo y los arrastró, literalmente, al Gran Comedor

Era el último San Valentín que Harry y sus amigos celebraban en Hogwarts, y Hermione quería que por una vez en su vida escolar, Ron y Harry vistieran como personas con gusto en el desayuno, aunque más tarde tuvieran que ponerse la túnica encima.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al Gran comedor, Harry sintió como su estomago comenzaba a retorcerse, no quería llegar ahí y ver la montaña de regalos que seguro habría sobre su lugar.  Simplemente era algo que le desagradaba por completo: docenas de chicas (y chicos) que le enviaban cartas de amor y regalos tontos (como corazones saltarines) con tarjetas cursis que prácticamente decían exactamente lo mismo "Eres el hombre perfecto para ser mi amor eterno",  ¿Cómo podían saber si era perfecto o no? No existía el hombre perfecto, además, ni siquiera se molestaban en conocerlo verdaderamente a él, a Harry, al chico detrás de la fama, para todas esas chicas (y chicos) solo existía Harry Potter, El-Chico-Que-Vivió, y que estaba destinado a vencer a Lord Voldemor, y no Harry, el chico huérfano que se crió con sus tíos muggles y que necesitaba desesperadamente de alguien que comprendiera lo que era llevar sobre su espalda la carga de ser el Salvador del Mundo Mágico y las miles de vidas que eso implicaba..  Nadie, nunca, a lo largo de toda su vida, se ha tomado la molestia de ver al corazón detrás de la fama... nadie...

-¿Harry? ¡Hey, Harry! – el Moreno parpadeó ligeramente desconcertado.  Sin darse cuenta habían entrado al Gran Comedor y él estaba sentado frente a una gran fila de cartas y paquetes

-¿Estas bien Harry? – le preguntó Hermione al notar el ausentismo de su amigo

-Si, si, solo... me distraje – Harry vio de reojo los regalos y cartas apiladas frente a él, Hermione sonrió comprensiva

-Harry tienes que empezar a abrir los obsequios de tus admiradoras – le dijo Seamus sin siquiera intentar disimular su gran sonrisa

-Si, y tendrás que hacerlo rápido si quieres comer algo en tooodo el día – le dijo un sonriente Dean

-Jaja, que graciosos – dijo Harry con un tono claramente lleno de sarcasmo

-Ve el lado bueno de esto Harry – le dijo Neville a su lado – al menos no eres el único que sufrirá por algo "así" – Harry dirigió su vista hacia donde Neville le indicaba, viendo una montaña de regalos y cartas de similar tamaño a la que yacía frente a él sobre la mesa de Slytherin, detrás de esa "montaña" pudo ver a Draco Malfoy pavoneándose ante el resto de los slytherin por haber recibido una mayor cantidad de regalos que todos ellos juntos.

-Es un patán engreído – escuchó gruñir a Ron

-Tal vez – empezó Hermione – pero con buen gusto para vestir

Harry tenía que aceptar que Hermione estaba en lo correcto. Malfoy llevaba una camisa hecha de algún tipo de seda, en color plata y con alguna especie de bordado por todo el frente, haciendo que con los destellos que irradiaba, su cabello rubio platinado brillara más de lo habitual, esa camisa junto con un pantalón negro un poco ajustado le daban un toque elegante y a la vez glamoroso.  Agradeció interiormente el haber permitido que Hermione dirigiera su arreglo personal al menos así no tendría que soportar las burlas de Malfoy sobre vestir ropa cuatro veces más grande que su propio cuerpo.  Él nunca se había imaginado llevar una combinación como la que Hermione le hizo vestir ese día, vestía completamente de negro, eso incluía a su camisa, pantalón, cinto y zapatos, y el único detalle de color era una corbata en verde esmeralda, que según Hermione le hacía resaltar el color de sus ojos, dándoles un toque enigmático, además de acentuar el color de sus facciones, y si su amiga creía eso, él también lo haría.

-Vamos Harry, comienza a abrirlos y deja de babear

-No empieces Ron – le dijo Harry comenzando a abrir una caja de donde comenzaron a saltar hacia él pequeños corazones – vaya... que sorpresa – murmuró entre dientes

-No te quejes Harry – dijo Hermiente mientras abría una de las cartas que le llegaron a su amigo y comenzaba a leerla. Después de leer las primeras líneas, la cerró lo más rápido posible al mismo tiempo que su rostro se ponía más rojo que el cabello de un Weasley

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Harry a la vez que abría otro regalo en cual esta vez los corazones tenían alas y volaban alrededor de él

-¿Una noche de pasión desenfrenada? – la voz de Ron se quebró tratando de reprimir una carcajada, a lo que Hermione asintió vigorosamente, poniéndose aún más roja, provocando en Ron un ataque de risa que casi le hace caer de su silla.

Harry ya comenzaba a fastidiarse de todo eso,  comenzaba a pensar en la seria posibilidad de cargar con todo, llevarlo hasta su sala común y arrojarlo todo a la chimenea, así al menos tendrían un uso productivo, pero algo capturó su atención,: un paquete envuelto en un papel de color plata y atado con un fino listón en color verde, muy diferente al rojo que abundaba sobre la mesa, había estado sepultado por los demás paquetes, y por esa razón no lo había visto antes.  Lo sacó a la superficie viendo que sobre la tapa y atada junto al resto del paquete también había una carta.  Desató el listó con cuidado y tomó la carta sacando el pergamino del sobre, comenzando a leerlo:

_Harry:_

_Lo más lógico para iniciar esta carta sería algo como: ¡Feliz San Valentín! O alguna estupidez por el estilo, pero no haré mención de frases inútiles y sin sentido ¿Sabes porque? Porque este día que para todos es especial, para mi es el peor de mi existencia por la sencilla razón de que tu no estas a mi lado para disfrutarlo con frases insulsas, porque simplemente tu no me conoces._

_Y no es porque jamás me hayas visto, diariamente tus ojos encuentran a los míos de la misma forma en que yo encuentro los tuyos, compartimos palabras, pero no son precisamente promesas de amor eterno, sino todo lo contrario, me ves a diario y como todos, pasas de largo, ese, en realidad es el problema, solo me ves, no te detienes a observarme, ni siquiera lo intentas, te dejas llevar por una máscara, una simple apariencia... al igual que el resto del mundo._

_Pero eso es algo contra lo que no se puede luchar ¿Cierto? Tu mismo eres un cruel ejemplo de ello._

_Sin embargo eso no significa que la vida que llevamos sea de nuestro agrado, que ansiemos vivir lo que nos otros esperan que hagamos, tenemos anhelos, ilusiones, metas que deseamos cumplir, pero eso parece no importarle al Mundo._

_¿Has sentido alguna vez que la vida se te escapa de las manos? ¿Qué todos a tu alrededor han planeado tu futuro? ¿Qué han marcado el como vas a vivir? ¿Incluso el como vas a morir? ¿Acaso no odias no tener el control de tu propia vida, y sean otros los que decidan por ti?  __Yo sí._

_Odio el tener que seguir un camino que yo no quiero andar.  Odio tener que ver como me juzgan sin saber la verdad, Mi verdad. Odio no tenerte a mi lado por el simple hecho de ser quien soy.  Odio no poder hablarte y decirte todo aquello que deseo. Odio no poder estar cerca de ti. Odio que mi única compañía sea la soledad._

_¿Alguna vez has sentido como la soledad de rodea? Como extiende sus alas cubiertas por la oscuridad, intentando cubrirte con ellas, para luego devorarte mientras que tu te retuerces en la agonía de estar solo, de que nadie acudirá a tu llamado por más que intentes desgarrarte la garganta en gritos de ayuda, ya que ningún sonido en realidad sale de tu garganta, por más que te esfuerces, por más que lo intentes, nunca podrás gritar... Duele... lo se... duele mucho, y se que tu también sufres el dolor de estar solo, de no poder confiar verdaderamente en nadie, de que nadie vea quien eres realmente, el que solo admiren una figura, una leyenda, más nunca vean la verdad, sufres... al igual que yo..._

_Yo se del dolor que habita en tu alma atormentada, el mismo que habita en la mía y que se torna más oscuro a cada minuto que pasa. Nadie nota ese dolor... nadie lo ha sentido destruirnos el corazón, la fe, la esperanza... nadie sabe de ese dolor... nosotros si. Es un dolor que con lentitud desgarra el alma, que te retuerce en una agonía y te hace ver que la vida no es más que una cruel burla que disfruta el verte sufrir, haciéndote sentir solo cuando estas rodeado de multitudes. Cuando, tal vez, la única persona que puede liberarte de ese sufrimiento esta frente a ti... y no puedes verla._

_¿Podrás ver a través de la oscuridad y el dolor, a través de las máscaras del odio, que yo siempre estaré ahí... amándote?_

_Sin embargo, el tiempo que compartimos, el que puede darnos una pequeña esperanza, poco a poco se acaba y he estado esperando toda mi vida por algo que tal vez nunca llegue:_

_Tu amor Harry. _

La vista de Harry estaba nublada debido a las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Sentía una dolorosa presión en el pecho que le impedía respirar, así como un nudo en la garganta que le hacía casi imposible hablar y  digerir lo que acababa de leer ¿Sería posible...? ¿Sería posible que alguien se hubiera detenido a mirarlo dos veces? ¿Qué hubiera hecho a un lado su fama de héroe y lo había visto a él, a Harry? Y no solo eso, sino que además lo entendía, comprendía todo por lo que estaba pasando, su dolor... su soledad... sus frustraciones... y sobre todo... su necesidad de sentirse amado...

-¿Harry, te sientes bien? – la voz de Hermione  lo hizo volver a la realidad.  Harry cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse, podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba. Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de preocupación

-Amigo, ¿Seguro estas bien? ¿La carta traía malas noticias? - la pregunta de Ron le hizo sonreír de lado ¿malas noticias? No, no eran malas noticias, sino las que toda su vida había estado esperando. 

-¿Entonces....? - Hermione negó con la cabeza haciendo que Ron dejara la pregunta a medias

-¿En ese caso porque no abres el regalo? – le dijo la chica, esperando que al desviar el tema su amigo se tranquilizara. Harry respiró profundamente y tomó el paquete plateado, retiró la tapa, dentro había una caja pequeña de caoba de forma rectangular, con grabados de dragones en pleno vuelo y cuyo broche de plata semejaba la cabeza de un dragón

-Waw – murmuró un asombrado Ron, quitándole la palabra que Harry habían pensado 

-Es hermoso – dijo Hermione – ábrela 

Harry tomó la cajita con manos temblorosas, temiendo romperla o mancharla, con sumo cuidado levantó la tapa. Enseguida llegó a sus oídos una suave melodía, era una música tenue y delicada, muy lenta, llena de vaivenes sobre un tema que de alguna manera le era muy relajante... algo intimo, como si se tratara de un amigo de toda la vida que lo conocía y lo confortaba con ese delicado sonido, como si comprendiera por lo que había estado pasando, comenzando con notas tristes, casi desesperadas, para luego pasar a un ritmo más fuerte como si hubiera sacado fuerzas del fondo de su corazón...

El suave compás de la música, le hizo olvidar por un momento el torrente de emociones que le había causado la carta y dejarse envolver por las notas de esa bella melodía. De pronto la sensación de sentirse manipulado le inundó todo su ser, sentirse como si hubiera vivido como la pieza de un juego de ajedrez que alguien movía a su antojo, manipulándolo a diestra y siniestra sin importarle sus sentimientos, el si estaba conforme con esos movimientos, el que creara estereotipos sobre él, sobre sus amistades y enemistades, toda la cruel realidad le llegó de golpe, fue conciente de no tener el pleno control de su vida... de no tener verdaderamente una vida que controlar...

Cerró la cajita de golpe, todo el Gran Comedor se había sumergido en una sensación de ensoñación al escuchar las primeras notas, y al notar el repentino silencio, toda su atención se centró en Harry Potter.  Harry temblaba, con su mano aún sobre la cajita, se sentía frustrado, humillado, estaba furioso con todo y con todos, nunca había tenido la posibilidad de elegir como vivir, habían sido otros los que habían trazado su camino, incluso la irracional idea de que no tuviera una familia verdadera rondó por su cabeza como si eso hubiera sido un plan para tener mejor control sobre él.

-¿Harry? – lo llamó Ron, mientras colocaba su mano sobre la espalda de su amigo.  Eso lo hizo reaccionar. Se levantó de golpe, tomó la cajita y la carta y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor, sin importarle el que todos lo miraran, unos extrañados otros asustados y solo unos cuantos preocupados. No le importaba nada, solo quería correr y perderse de todas aquellas miradas hipócritas que solo lo usaban para su propio bienestar, porque debían de estar al lado del Chico que era capaz de derrotar al Mago Oscuro más temido por todos los tiempos, porque solo lo veían como una leyenda y no un chico común. Odiaba eso...

Quería correr, quería esconderse, quería llorar hasta que se le acabaran las lagrimas, quería gritar hasta destrozarse la garganta, pero más que nada, quería abrazar a la persona que le había escrito esa carta, decirle que podían compartir su soledad, que juntos podrían salir a la luz y trazar un nuevo camino solo para ellos, quería sentirse amado con la misma pasión con la que escribía y sobre todo... quería amarlo.

*********

-¿Cómo esta?

-No lo se, sigue metido en su cama y con hechizos alrededor de ella para que no nos acerquemos –   Ron se dejó caer sobre un sofá frente a la chimenea de su sala común., Hermione estaba sentada sobre uno de los sillones de los lados. Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, aunque ambos sabía que esos pensamientos tenían nombre y apellido: Harry Potter

Desde que había salido del Gran Comedor, Harry se había encerrado en su habitación, más específicamente en su cama y desde entonces no había salido de ahí, ni siquiera había asistido a clases, lo que había provocado que los profesores se molestaran y le encargaran deberes extras, pero eso no era realmente lo preocupante. Lo preocupante era el hecho de que estaba oscureciendo y Harry no había comido en todo el día, ni siquiera en el desayuno, y ellos por más que insistían, Harry no les permitía verlo.

-¿Qué crees que diga esa carta? – preguntó Ron sin dejar de ver las llamas de la chimenea.  Hermione vio a Ron por unos segundos para luego desviar su vista hacia el fuego de la chimenea y responder con voz firme

-Seguro algo que Harry ha estado buscando – Ron despegó su vista de la chimenea y la dirigió hacia su amiga, pero ella tenía la vista perdida en algún punto de las llamas.

***********

Harry permanecía acostado sobre su cama, con la carta en su mano y la cajita al lado de su cabeza, la música resonaba con espléndida claridad siendo ahogada por los hechizos antisonido que había puesto en los doseles de su cama.  Todo el día la había estado escuchando, una y otra vez, tanto que prácticamente se había grabado en su memoria y había logrado identificar el instrumento de donde emanaba: un violín.

Un violín que con sus cuerdas y arco producía el más sublime sonido, permitiéndole soñar una vida diferente, permitiéndole sentir tantas emociones y sentimientos que pocas veces había sentido: comprensión, paz, anhelo... y sobre todo... amor...

Un amor tan pasional y sublime que le hacía desear más, que le hacía pedir más, poder vivirlo, poder sentirlo...

Una lagrima solitaria marcó un camino cristalino por su mejilla hasta caer y desintegrarse en la tela de su almohada.  Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de retener esos sentimiento, de no dejarse llevar nuevamente por las alas de la soledad.  No quería volver ahí... no podría soportarlo de nuevo... no ahora que un poco de luz comenzaba a desfragmentar su oscuridad.

Cerró con suavidad la cajita sumergiéndose en un profundo silencio, se sentó aún sobre la cama y se limpió el camino que sus lagrimas habían dejado en su rostro.  Necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba salir de ese encierro, de los muros que el mundo había fabricado a su alrededor.  Desechó todos los hechizos sobre su cama y guardó la cajita del broche de dragón y su carta en su baúl, vio que el resto de las camas estaban cerradas y notó que ya había anochecido.  Tomó su capa de invisibilidad y salió rumbo al Bosque Prohibido.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, ni siquiera era conciente de que ese camino aún lo llevara a la parte segura del Bosque Prohibido, pero tampoco eso le importaba mucho, solo caminaba por inercia, sumido en sus pensamientos ¿Quién era la persona que le había escrito? ¿En verdad lo comprendería como decía? ¿Lo amaría realmente? Y si llegaba a saber de quien se trataba ¿Qué haría? ¿Se arrojaría a sus brazos? ¿Llegaría a amarlo? ¿O simplemente le preguntaría si era verdad todo eso, y después se separarían como si nada hubiera pasado? No... eso no... tanto tiempo... tantas noches en vela esperando que esa persona llegara y ahora que parecía encontrarla, no la perdería...

Se detuvo en seco

Le había parecido escuchar una melodía en medio de su camino al lago.  Concentró todos sus sentidos en saber si había escuchado el sonido de un violín.  Durante unos segundos permaneció inmóvil, atento a cualquier sonido fuera de lugar...

Volvió a escucharlo

Una nota suave y lenta... le era familiar.  Caminó tratando de seguir el sonido, quería encontrar la fuente, ya que conforme avanzaba, más seguro estaba de que esa melodía era la misma que había estado escuchando todo el día.  Tan concentrado estaba en seguir el sonido que no supo cuando dejó de caminar para comenzar a correr.  Ni siquiera le importó el hecho de que su capa se deslizó, dejándole al descubierto la mitad del cuerpo.  Lo único que quería era llegar hasta la persona que tocaba esa melodía, porque encontrar a esa persona significaba encontrar a quien había buscado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Se detuvo cuando pudo distinguir a lo lejos una silueta a la orilla del lago.  Se acomodó la capa y se acercó con lentitud tratando de no perturbar a esa persona, quería seguir disfrutando de esa música y quería ver su rostro mientras tocaba.  Aún con la capa de invisibilidad, se colocó tras un grueso árbol. A esa distancia pudo ver mejor a la persona, llevaba una larga capa negra con capucha que lo cubría por completo solo permitiéndole ver unas manos blancas que sostenían un violín que descansaba delicadamente sobre su hombro izquierdo.

A Harry esa imagen le recordó un hermoso elfo observando el menguar de la luna.  Cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por la música, sintiendo nuevamente esa sensación de paz y seguridad que lo envolvía con delicadeza, sintiendo como su soledad se alejaba cada vez más.

Una fuerte corriente de viento le hizo entreabrir los ojos. Viendo como la capa de ese elfo revoloteaba con fuerza dejando al descubierto un pantalón negro y una camisa de plata.  Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Reconocía esa ropa, pero no podía ser ¿O si?

Y como si el viento le respondiera esa pregunta, nuevamente sopló con fuerza removiendo la capucha que cubría el bello rostro, removiendo a su vez el cabello rubio platinado que brillaba con intensidad bajo los rayos lunares.

Harry dejó caer la capa de invisibilidad que lo cubría, sintiendo como si lo hubiera abofeteado ¡¡Ese era Draco Malfoy!! No, no podía ser, su mente debía de estarle jugando una broma de muy mal gusto. Malfoy no podía estar ahí, no pudo ser él quien le escribiera esa carta, no podía ser él quien tocara esa bella melodía, no podía ser  él quien jurara amarle, no podía ser él a quien Harry deseaba amar... no podía... sin embargo, ahí estaba Draco Malfoy observándolo con esos fríos ojos grises con ligera sorpresa, de sus manos cayeron el violín y el arco, produciendo un delicado golpeteo amortiguado por el césped sus finas facciones adquirieron rápidamente una expresión inescrutable, dejando la expresión de sorpresa rápidamente en el pasado, como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

Harry se acercó a él con pasos lentos, pero seguros. Su cabeza le gritaba que era un malentendido, que solo era una coincidencia, y que debía de regresar a su Sala Común y olvidarlo, pero su corazón latía con fuerza, como nunca antes lo había hecho, incitándolo a seguir adelante, y a acercarse a ese ser que podía ser su salvación... o su perdición.

Se detuvo a unos pasos de Malfoy sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, tratando de descubrir algo que le indicara que debía de hacer, si debía golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, hasta destrozarse los puños, o besarlo con toda la pasión y el amor que tuviera por haber encontrado a quien buscaba.

_/solo me ves, no te detienes a observarme, ni siquiera lo intentas, te dejas llevar por una máscara, una simple apariencia... al igual que el resto del mundo./_

-Malfoy – pronunció sin odio, sin aberración, solo como un apellido más. Vio pequeños destellos en los ojos de plata, destellos que nunca antes había visto en esos diamantes siempre fríos.

-Potter – dijo Draco en un tono similar, pero como si acariciara cada letra con suavidad, sin ese sarcasmo y altanería que le crispaban los nervios, sin esa actitud superior que tanto odiaba.

_/Odio no tenerte a mi lado por el simple hecho de ser quien soy.  Odio no poder hablarte y decirte todo aquello que deseo. Odio no poder estar cerca de ti/_

Harry avanzó un par de pasos más para luego inclinarse y tomar el violín junto con el arco que yacían a los pies de Draco, todo con extrema lentitud como si cualquier movimiento brusco enturbiara la atmósfera tan frágil que los rodeaba.

_/ Cuando, tal vez, la única persona que puede liberarte de ese sufrimiento esta frente a ti... y no puedes verla./_

-Toca para mi – le dijo Harry ofreciéndole el instrumento. Draco abrió un poco más sus ojos como señal de desconcierto, pero su rostro seguía imperturbable.  Tomó el violín y su arco sin dejar de ver a las bellas esmeraldas que lo observaban con atención, colocó el violín sobre su hombro izquierdo y recargó su mejilla sobre la superficie del instrumento, luego posicionó el arco sobre las frágiles cuerdas y el primer sonido salió de ellas.  Suave, lento, con cierto temor, siguiéndole otros sonidos igual de suaves, pero que poco a poco incrementaban su fuerza.  Inconscientemente Draco cerró los ojos permitiendo a sus sentimientos tomar el control de la música, hablándole a través de las notas, diciéndole con ellas todo lo que sentía.

Harry pudo sentir a través de la música la soledad de Draco, su desesperación, su dolor y su lucha, tantos sentimientos iguales a los suyos, tantas semejanzas, pero más fuerte que todo eso, pudo sentir el amor... un amor que había deseado conocer, que había deseado abrazar, un amor tan fuerte como el que había estado guardando para aquella persona que pudiera verlo tal y como es en realidad...

Fijó sus ojos en las facciones ahora relajadas del slytherin, tan diferentes a lo que conocía de él, pero a la vez tan atrayentes. 

_/__¿Podrás ver a través de la oscuridad y el dolor, a través de las máscaras del odio, que yo siempre estaré ahí... amándote?/_

Con anterioridad había aceptado un par de veces que Draco Malfoy era atractivo, lo había aceptado como un chico acepta que otro se ve bien, pero ahora que lo veía de una forma diferente, mucho más profunda, veía que no solo era atractivo, sino hermoso, su piel era blanca como la porcelana y su cabello parecía hilos de oro moviéndose al ritmo del viento, y sus manos, sus manos eran delicadas, pero de contornos firmes, se sorprendió a si mismo deseando que esas manos lo tomaran con la misma fuerza y delicadeza con que tomaban el violín.

La música cesó, dejando escuchar solamente el susurrar del viento y el mover de algunas ramas.  Draco abrió sus ojos lentamente, como si acaba de despertar de un sueño y lo primero que vio fue un par de esmeraldas que lo observaban con cariño.  Bajó sus brazos colocándolos a cada costa de su cuerpo, con el violín en una mano y el arco en la otra.  Se observaron a los ojos, cada uno pensando en la forma en que debían de actuar con el otro. Descubrir sus sentimientos más protegidos podría destrozarlos más ferozmente que la peor de las maldiciones.

Los labios de Harry se entreabrieron sutilmente, comenzando a formar palabras que Draco conocía a la perfección.

-El tiempo que compartimos, el que puede darnos una pequeña esperanza, poco a poco se acaba y he estado esperando toda mi vida por algo que tal vez nunca llegue: _Tu amor Draco. _– el slytherin dejó caer su mascara de indiferencia, perdiendo todo el autocontrol que había logrado mantener su fachada imperturbable.  Dejándose ver tal y como era ante Harry: un ser humano que solo deseaba ser amado por el chico frente a él.

Él había escrito esa carta en un momento de debilidad, de desesperación por que Harry supiera lo que sentía por él.  Él había sido el único que había logrado conocer verdaderamente al chico que era la esperanza del Mundo Mágico, porque, aunque el Mundo pensara que eran Némesis, en realidad eran más parecidos de lo que podían creer, a ambos se les había trazado un camino desde antes de nacer, nadie les había preguntado si estaban de acuerdo con ello, solo se les impuso. Por eso se había enamorado de él, porque a pesar de vivir una vida planeada trataba de disfrutarla, vivió una infancia carente de amor o cariño y al encontrarlo en Hogwarts lo defendía con tal pasión que le hizo desear sentirse amado y protegido por ese chico. Cuando escribió esa carta había deseado con todo su corazón que Harry supiera su verdad, pero nunca hizo creer esa esperanza. que llegara a entenderlo y mucho menos creyó que Harry llegaría hasta él. Había estado inquieto desde la salida de Harry en el Gran Comedor, había estado tentado a ir en su busca, inventar alguna excusa, algún problema solo para verle, pero había desistido de esos intentos inútiles, en cambio había salido, esperando que con ayuda de su violín pudiera calmarse, nunca imaginó que el destino lo reuniría con el ser que amaba, mucho menos que sucediera lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Soltó su instrumento sin importarle el que se dañara, lo único que su mente le gritaba que era importante en ese momento que besara a Harry. Tomó entre sus manos el rostro ligeramente sonrojado de Harry y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar unió sus labios en un beso, mordiendo suavemente y delineando con su lengua los labios del gryffindor, su gryffindor.  Sonrió contra los labios de Harry cuando sintió las manos del moreno aprisionar su cintura y responder el beso.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Harry se sintió pleno, lleno de una dicha que nunca había experimentado, sintiéndose con la fuerza para cambiar el camino que le habían impuesto. Sentía como si le quitaran un enorme peso de encima y todo pareció volverse mas claro, más brillante. No dejaría que nada ni nadie lo separaran de la fuente de esa dicha, de esa fuerza. 

Lentamente se separaron, al abrir los ojos encontraron los del otro, más en su mirada no habían el rencor y odio de antaño, habían un sentimiento que durante mucho tiempo habían soñado con ver.

-¿Estas seguro de esto? No será precisamente algo fácil – se aventuró Draco, sin dejar de ver directamente a los ojos de Harry, deseando con todo su ser que las cosas no volvieran a ser como antes. 

-Será difícil, lo se, pero si permanecemos firmes, podremos trazar un nuevo camino... nuestro camino – dijo con tono suave. Un tumulto de emociones pasó por los ojos de Draco, para luego aclararse y dedicarle una genuina sonrisa.

-Tienes razón... crearemos nuestro propio camino. - Y lo siguiente que Harry supo, fue que los labios de Draco se cerraron sobre los suyos.  La boca de Draco sabía como un recuerdo familiar, como un lugar especial que recordaría siempre, por el resto de su vida. Sus brazos mantenían a Draco cerca de él mientras se besaban profundamente, dejando que el viento se llevara todo lo que los había separado y que solo dejara lo que les había unido, sin máscaras y manipulaciones, solamente eran ellos dos, compartiendo ese momento tan íntimo sólo porque querían hacerlo... porque juntos podrían trazar un nuevo camino...

FIN.


End file.
